1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a diversity receiver for wireless communication.
2. Background
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter modulates data onto a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal to generate an RF modulated signal that is more suitable for transmission. The transmitter then transmits the RF modulated signal via a wireless channel to a receiver. The transmitted signal may reach the receiver via one or more propagation paths, e.g., line-of-sight and/or reflected paths. The characteristics of the propagation paths may vary over time due to various phenomena such as fading and multipath. Consequently, the transmitted signal may experience different channel conditions and may be received with different amplitudes and/or phases over time.
The receiver processes the received RF signal and attempts to recover the data sent by the transmitter. The performance of the receiver is dependent on the received signal quality, which may fluctuate widely due to fading and multipath. Hence, performance may suffer whenever the receiver experiences deleterious path effects. This degradation in performance is undesirable.
There is therefore a need in the art for a receiver that can achieve good performance in the presence of deleterious path effects.